finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) accessories
This is a list of accessories found in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Accessories are classified into four categories: Basic, Booster, Special and Trade. In Dissidia, most of the accessories, armors and weapons are found in all other Final Fantasy games in the series. *'Basic' accessories act as described. *'Booster' accessories enhance the effects of basic accessories by a percentage after meeting certain conditions in battle. Most boosters are acquired by completing Accomplishments. *'Special' accessories act as described only. They are unaffected by boosters. *'Trade' accessories have very insignificant effects and are mainly used for trading in the shop. Basic Accessories Booster Accessories Special Accessories Trade Accessories Enemy only The following accessories can only be equipped by enemies, and cannot be acquired by the player without the use of a cheat device such as Action Replay. Will break after battle. Booster Accessories Most of the enemy-only booster accessories have the same requirement as obtainable booster accessories, but have a higher multiplier. Special Accessories Allusions While many Accessories are named after recurring accessories in the series, a few have more specific origins: *Silver Hourglass and Gold Hourglass are named for items in the main series that usually cast Slow and Stop on the targets. *The Crystal Eye was a mystical item that allowed the witch Matoya to see in Final Fantasy. In the same game, the Warp Cube opens the way from Mirage Tower to the Sky Castle. *Wild Rose and Wyvern Egg are items from Final Fantasy II. The Wild Rose is the first key term learned, and the Wyvern Egg later hatches into a true Wyvern. *Noah's Lute and Gnomish Bread are items from Final Fantasy III. *The Pink Tail is a rare item in Final Fantasy IV that can be traded for the game's strongest armor. Carnelian Signet and Whisperweed are also from Final Fantasy IV: the signet is the item that destroys the village of Mist, and Whisperweed is a key item to defeat the Dark Elf. *The Dragon Seal and Omega Badge are named after items won from Shinryu and Omega in Final Fantasy V. *The Growth Egg is named for a Relic in Final Fantasy VI that increases the Exp the wearer earns. Fake Mustache is named for a Relic that changes Relm's Sketch ability into Control. Miracle Shoes are a Relic that casts several status buffs on the wearer. Tintinabulum is a Relic that restores HP as the user walks around, and Delicious Fish is a key item used to heal Cid. The "Puppeteer's Wheel" is mistranslated - the original Japanese name for the item was Slave Crown. *Great Gospel is named after Aerith Gainsborough's final Limit Break in Final Fantasy VII. The Snowboard and Shinra Card Key are key items required to advance in the game. The Mako Stones is an item found in Crisis Core, and its in-game description refers to a dangerous side effect. *The Jet Engine and Rocket Engines are named for items in Final Fantasy VIII that refine into speed-related items and magic. GF Eden refers to the Eden summon, and the Occult Fan is a magazine the player can find issues of. *The description for Maduin's Fang refers to the Eidolon Madeen in Final Fantasy IX. The Chocograph is an item used in the Chocobo Hot and Cold sidequest. The Aquamarine, Emerald, Moonstone, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, Topaz, Lapis Lazuli are all jewels. The Superslick often obtained from Mognet is received as a Key Item from Mognet Central in Final Fantasy IX. *Spheres are a key component of society in Final Fantasy X, and the Al Bhed Primer is an item the player can use to learn to speak Al Bhed. The message written in the item's description is in the Al Bhed language and means "Give my best to Y, R, and P", alluding to Final Fantasy X-2. *Many, many Accessories, including Goddess's Magicite, Stone of the Condemner, Blood-Darkened Bone, Great Serpentskin and others, are Loot items from Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Other accessories are named after monsters in the same game, like Ichthon Scales. Nethicite is a key plot element in Final Fantasy XII, and a source of magical energy. Trivia *Irvine and Quistis makes a cameo appearance as tutors in the Accessories Customization menu. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy